Fusion Destroyed
Fusion Destroyed (aka DBA Movie 5: Fusion Destroyed) is the fifth entry in the Dragon Ball Advanced movie fan fics. The movie is set during the events of the Renewal Saga and just before the events of the City Tournament Saga and the Gemini Saga. The story takes place within a month before the City Tournament, and as the Z-Fighters are preparing for that; the main story puts Ganon and Montezulma on a dangerous quest to find a being with a special technique after discovering their fused transformation of Gantzulma is gone and must reunite their bodies once more to defeat a powerful, exiled Saiyan. Plot As the other members of the gang prepare for the City Tournament that is a month away, Ganon and Montezulma soon cross path with Xyneruma, a powerful Saiyan who was exiled a long time ago. Now that he is back, he tries to take over planet Earth. Gnaon and Montezulma tries to stop him the best way they can; but when his strength is ten times better than theirs and decides to fight fire with fire by fusing into Gantzulma. However, their fusion technique backfires; trying to see what happened to the fusion, they meet Sineron, a seer, who tells them ever since coming back to Earth. Their fusion power they learned from Counter-Earth doesn't have an effect here on Earth. But, he soon tells them there is a way to bring it back and that is to find a being known as Trebbo who can teach them their fusion techinque back, yet in order to do so Sineron sends them on a dangerous quest. Seeing it as the best way to stop Xyneruma, Ganon and Montezulma has to face wild obstacles if it is the only way to reunite back into Gantzulma. However, Sineron has a much darker role than the guys realize since they find out he had an invovlement with their fusion techinque. Featured Characters The New Z-Fighters *Ganon *Montezulma **Gantzulma(Fused Character) **Monteon(Fused Character) Allies *Tuzco - The Barekian warrior that helped the Z-fighters back when they were trapped on Counter-Earth, now he arrives on Earth to help out Ganon and Montezulma on their quest. *June - The z-fighters' best friend; she treats them as if she is their manager. *Melody - Ganon's mother and Goku Jr.'s wife. She always worries about her son. Villains *Xyneruma - A powerful Saiyan, who was exiled from what was once to be Planet Vegeta. He's been circling around the universe for eons, and now he comes down to Earth. He is very strong and fast with his quick skills. Trained by King Vegeta before betraying his kind for Freiza. Now, he plans to mark his vengeance on his own kind and tries to do that with Ganon and Montezulma--descendants of his race. *Sineron - An old seer who sends Ganon and Montezulma on a dangerous quest to find the one being that can reunite their fusion technique. However, he purposely send the two Saiyans on a wild chase after they soon discovered it was him who ruined their technique in the first place. Others *Trebbo - A old friend of Master Han, who is the only one to help Ganon and Montezulma tap back into their fusion techinque by using a special techinque known as the Trebbo Stance. *Sampson - Recent champion of the City Tounrament, tries to play fear on the others who wants to compete in the torunament. But he is very cocky and selfish. *Mr. Speakerz - The hilarious, crazy host of the tournament. Places *''North City'' - Hometown of the Z-Fighters, Prof. Willis, Potter, June, and Melody. Category:DBA Movie Fics Category:Movies